Escape
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Set after the musical: Bombalurina reflects on her true feelings for Macavity.
1. There's no one like Macavity

Title- Escape

Rating- T

Summary- Set one year after the musical: Bombalurina reflects on her feelings for Macavity.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

There's no-one like Macavity.

"I'm fine, really, Jenny" I lied, smiling at the older cat.

"If your sure, dear" Jenny told me, I knew she had always thought of me as a sort of daughter and I thought the same of her. It was obvious she hated seeing me distance myself from the cats.

"I'm sure, thanks" I told her, and entered my den without another word.

As much as I hated disappointing the older queen I simply did not want to explain to her my reasons for leaving the centre of the Junkyard, where all the Cats were gathered getting ready for the Jellicles Ball, which was in a few days. I couldn't face the other Cats, I couldn't face my sister who had realised ever sinse the Ball something was wrong, I wasn't my usual self. But as far as she was concerned Macavity's attack had scarred me. Which was the only reason I was reluctant to find a date for the ball. But there is always time, I still have five days left.

I collapsed on top of my bed and pulled my tattered blankets over me, and closed my eyes.

For months now, every time I close my eyes all I see is the events that happened a year ago at the ball, how Macavity posed as Old Deuteronomy and tried to kidnap my sister, the fight between him and Munkustrap, and how every time he appeared, in warning my sister shouts "_Macavity_" in warning to everyone. I memorized everything about him. How he escaped so easily and secretly resented the fact he hadn't returned in a whole year.

Not that I am complaining. I secretly don't mind seeing the Mystery Cat, a secret I would never confess to anyone, especially not to my sister as she hated him more than anyone. And I pretended to hate him just as much.

I first met Macavity many years ago when I was just a kitten and ever sinse then I have been silently intrigued by him; his wild ginger fur, his hollow eyes, his haunting voice and his graceful way of moving. I spent most of my time with the alley cats, his agents before I met Macavity and spent months hearing about the mysterious Cat, both good and very bad things.

From a young age I found out he has a way of captivating you, getting inside your head and never leaving. Whenever he and I were in the same room I found myself watching him out of the corner of my eye, and he knew it. Me and Demeter sometimes hung out in his den along with a very select few of his most loyal agents, but this was months before Jenny and Skimble found us. I was very rarely left alone with him, as Demeter did not trust him in the slightest. But when Demeter spent more time with Munkustrap at the Junkyard, the more time I spent with Macavity, alone. Each time I was alone with him I longed to be closer to him. It was the little things he did that captured me, whenever I sat down he would always sit down next to me, closer to me than anyone else. Whenever he spoke, everyone in the room listen reguardless of whether they liked him or not and he always enchanted me with tales of his adventures.

I pretend that the very thought of Macavity fills me with horror and shock, when inside my mind goes crazy and my heart beat quickens, not with fear but with anticipation. His name slips so easily from my lips and I fear he knows exactly what he does to me.

I hear his voice echoing in my dreams, I feel his paw running down my cheek as he whispers dangerously in my ear. I can still feel his kiss on my lips. I flirt excessively with the Rum Tum Tugger hoping to stop the hold Macavity has on me and for a short time I forget about the Mystery Cat and enjoy my time with my friends and my sister. But then when I'm alone my thoughts end up returning to him and his face haunts my mind drawing me back to him. It's like he will never let me go.

But I secretly I don't want to forget him.

I never want to leave him.

And I know he shall be with me forever.

* * *

A/N-

This is my first CATS Fanfiction so please be kind. This was written as a one-shot but I was thinking that if anyone liked it I could turn it into drabbles or a story because I have an idea of where Bomba's fascination could lead. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. All that jazz

Title- Escape

Rating- T

Summary- Set one year after the musical: Bombalurina reflects on her feelings for Macavity. Continued

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2- All That Jazz

* * *

Bombalurina's POV-

"What's up, beautiful?" A voice said from my den's doorway causing me to jump slightly and rapidly turn around.

"Go away, Tugger" I snapped, quickly realising there was only one Tom I could possibly be happy to see, and the Rum Tum Tugger certainly was not that Tom.

"Don't be like that, Bomba" Tugger told me silkily and mistook my glare as an open invite to sit down next to me. A little too closely for my liking. "What do you want?" I asked him irritably, feeling rather annoyed my thoughts had been interrupted.  
"I want to ask you something" Tugger said, and almost sounded nervous. Any question that could make Tugger nervous, I wanted to hear. I rolled my eyes, pretending I wasn't interested in anything Tugger had to say. He took a deep breathe, looked me straight in the eye and said "Will you go to the ball with me?".  
I eyed him sceptically "I thought you would have a date by now?". I was so sure he would ask someone from his adoring fan club.  
"There's only one queen for me, babe" he said, sounding rather genuine.  
I smiled flirtatiously and moved ever so slightly closer to him "I'd love to". As soon as the words slid from my lips my mind began to go crazy, screaming at me that I couldn't possibly be serious.

Tugger grinned broadly, muttering "And Munk said you weren't interested in me" He then stood up "See you around, gorgeous!" Then left.

I sighed, hiding my head in my paws as I knew that while dancing at the ball with Tugger I would be wishing I was somewhere else and with someone else. Needing to clear my head, I decided to take a walk.

I left the Junkyard using one of the back exits in my den, no-one saw me leave everyone was far to busy practising for the ball.

I spent a few hours walking around town trying to stop myself dreading the Ball. In my mind I knew there was one place I wanted to be, somewhere I felt safe.

The docks. Out the back of a famous Jazz Club stood the equally as famous docks. A place where me and Demeter spent a lot of our time when we were kittens, one of my favourite places to go. The Jazz club was a regular hang out for the upper-class alley cats, most of who were agents or associates of Macavity. When me and Demeter were young kittens we'd come to the Jazz club to get away from our humans, It became our second home and all the Cats who hung out there became our second family. I made a lot of close friends, friends I no longer see. The soft sound of Jazz coming from the club always calms me, the moonlight shining onto the water makes me feel serene and safe. Despite hating water. In fact, this very club was the place I first saw the Mystery Cat. And the place my fascination began.

"_You should leave them and come stay with us" An older cat named Monty was telling my sister, affectionately. Monty was a black cat with white spots covering his ears and his nose. Monty's mate, Ella was grinning madly at Demeter who had been telling everyone about our humans. I simply sat quietly, which was something I rarely did. I was usually the life of the club with all the male cats crowding around me, attempting to impress me. However, on this particular night every male in the club sensed my mood and stayed away. They possibly saw me staring at a mysterious ginger cat, who was sitting alone, brooding in the darkness. Who had me mesmerised. "Who's that?" I asked Monty, not taking my eyes from the Ginger Cat. Monty, Ella and Demeter followed my gaze and Demeter's eyes suddenly lit up, she was interested in the stranger too!_

_Monty sighed wearily "My boss" he said, and I soon learned Monty was one of the Ginger Cat's most trusted agents. Ella cupped my chin and gently moved my head back to the bowl of milk sitting in front of me untouched "Now dear, don't go getting yourself involved with Macavity" she warned sweetly. It was clear she cared a lot about me and Demeter. "Macavity, so that's his name" Demeter said, dreamily. Safe to say, I was not impressed with my sister. "They call him Macavity the Mystery Cat" Monty explained "The Napoleon of Crime, he organises all the major crime operations".  
Ella sighed "You don't want to get messed up in that, dear" She told us, but Demeter had already turned back and was talking to Monty again. I smiled at the female cat and nodded "I won't". She turned back to face her mate and Demeter, I did the same but I wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, out the corner of my eye I was still watching Macavity, who was now talking to a young male cat I had not met. Unable to stop myself I broke out in a smile, turning my head a fraction towards the place Macavity was sitting. He was deep in the shadows and I couldn't see his features very well but I got the intense feeling he was looking back at me._

I enjoy reliving past memories, especially about the Mystery Cat. My nights spent at the Jazz club hold lots of happy memories for me, before me and Demeter were brought to the Junkyard it was the only place we truly felt safe. We had a family and friends there. The first time I saw the Cat of Mystery, the place my obsession with him began.

* * *

A/N

Continued, as asked by my two fabulous reviewers. Now, what does everything think about Bomba meeting up with Macavity? Thanks for reading and please review. Chapter 3 to come soon!


	3. Scarlet queen without her king?

Title- Escape

Rating- T

Summary- Set one year after the musical: Bombalurina reflects on her feelings for Macavity.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 3- Scarlet queen without her king?

Bombalurina POV-

I sighed quietly as I emerged from the shadows of my den, looking around the Junkyard which was still as busy as usual. The Jellicle ball was drawing closer meaning each cat which included the kittens were practising or making last minute arrangements for the night which proved to be everyone's favourite. But not mine, not anymore anyway. I'd once loved the Jellicle Ball actually, but that had been many years ago during a short period of time I'd figured I could mate with the tom I wanted. Sadly, I'd quickly realised that wasn't going to happen, for he was no longer a Jellicle cat.

"Bomba!" I heard my sister, Demeter, call from across the Junkyard. Apparently Demeter had decided to spend much more time around the tribe leader and the tom who would soon be her mate, Munkustrap. I had nothing against the tom in particular, but he seemed too boring for my liking, not to mention he was the brother of the Rum Tum Tugger and the tom who's name I dare not mention.

I smiled calmly at my sister and walked over to her, making sure to sway my hips sexily for all the other toms surrounding the inner 'yard who all seemed to have stopped working to watch me. "Hey Deme." I greeted cheerfully, waving a paw at my sister but completely ignoring her future mate.

Demeter paused and looked up at Munkustrap, almost as though she was silently asking his permission to continue the conversation with me. "Bomba, can I talk to you alone?" She asked me finally, taking my paw and dragging me away from the other cats without waiting for my answer.

I rolled my eyes and let her drag me away, my mind was somewhere else anyway, thinking of a certain ginger tom who seemed so far away. "Sure." I answered confidently, even if it was a little late.

Demeter sighed and let go of my paw, taking another short pause before she looked up at me with a slightly unnerved expression, "Listen Bomba, everyone is really worried about you. You aren't yourself lately, spending so much time alone or out of the Junkyard. Not to mention you didn't seem to happy when Tugger asked you to the ball," Before I could respond she smiled sheepishly, "Jenny just happened to be passing by your den when he asked.."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, looking down at my sister who seemed genuinely concerned with me. "Deme, I appreciate the concern, really I do. But I don't need it! I'm perfectly fine, and as for Tugger asking me to the ball, I couldn't be happier!" I answered her, finding it hard to express my feelings without yelling at her, so instead of listening to her lecture me I simply turned and sauntered out of the Junkyard, again.

How dare Jenny spy on Tugger and I? Then talk about it Demeter behind my back? I knew that Tugger would have no idea anything was 'wrong' because that was simply how he is and I knew I needed to accept that. Only I didn't want to, but I knew I had no other choice. I couldn't simply walk into the Warehouse, demand to see Macavity, then ask him if he thought about me as much as I thought about him. That would never work. I sighed and hopped up onto a window sill of an almost empty pub in the centre of London, deciding to remain there until I figured out what I was going to do. Curling my tail around myself, I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts return to the cat of mystery who I wanted to be with most. Even if I knew it would never happen.


End file.
